


someone like you

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, because that's how I like it, porn with some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: Gladio and Prompto run into each other at the club and Prompto finds out a surprising tidbit of information about Gladio.





	someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/171395108673/patreon-ko-fi-msc-suggested-the-word) art and discussion planted the seed of less experienced Gladio which then became... virgin Gladio. So here, have almost 5K words of self indulgent porn with feelings. 
> 
> Written and posted from my phone so apologies for any errors. 
> 
> Also mind the archive warning - Prompto is sixteen.

 

Gladio wasn't even sure what he was doing in the club. It wasn't exactly his scene - to which the Glaives who had dragged him to it pointed out that how did he even know it was his scene if he'd never been. An hour and five shots later he's still pretty sure it's not his scene. Shot six and he's handed a bottle of beer with Nyx clapping him on the back good naturedly. 

"You should go dance," the Glaive suggests and nods to where a mass of people occupied the center of the club, all arms up in the air and bobbing heads. Gladio shakes his head. "Suit yourself," Nyx says with a laugh and let's himself get dragged out towards the floor by Crowe with a wink. 

Gladio leans back against the counter and settles his eyes out over the club. The shots are catching up and he can feel a certain haziness start to settle in as he stares at the crowd, finding it oddly hypnotic. A haze that's broken as he hears  _ gin and tonic  _ in a familiar voice beside him. 

Gladio's gaze turns to the side and takes in the blond next to him at the bar. Prompto. 

"Oh hey, Big Guy," Prompto says and flashes a bright grin as he spots Gladio. Like they're running into each other at the arcade, or Noctis' apartment and not at some loud club where the bartender slides a glass across the bar top to Prompto - who  _ doesn't have to pay for it apparently  _ Gladio can't help but notice. 

_ You're  _ **_sixteen_ ** , Gladio almost points out but stops himself before the words get out. He takes a drink from his bottle and nods. "Hey."  Amber eyes rake over the blond, the tight black pants with rips in the knees, the studded belt, the t-shirt that was more than a bit short showing off the hip bones that poke out of the top of his pants and frayed at the hem with some logo for a band that Gladio vaguely recognized. 

It's a far cry from the school uniform. Different than the kid he's used to seeing trail after Noctis. More confident somehow, like he's in his element. It's a good look for him Gladio decides. 

"Noctis with you?" Gladio asks over the top of his beer bottle. 

Prompto takes a drink, his eyes on Gladio as his lips wrap around the straw. Gladio tries not to let his gaze linger on them, but somehow it's worse when he lifts his eyes to Prompto’s. Impossibly blue in the club lighting, bright with what Gladio assumed was a few of what was in his hand and then something  _ else.  _ Something he's come to realize in the time since Prompto had made himself a permanent fixture in the prince's life that was just uniquely  _ Prompto _ . 

Something warm and easily given. Something that brightened up whatever room he happened to be in. Something that sparked in Gladio, made him feel drunker than the six shots. 

He absolutely did not have a thing he reminds himself. 

Prompto shakes his head, shuffles in a little closer into Gladio's personal space. "Nah, not really Noctis'... scene." A pause. "Plus I'm preeeeetty sure you and Ignis would kill me if I took him here," he adds with a cheeky grin. 

Gladio huffs a small laugh. "Fair enough." The answer doesn't surprise him though. Of course he and Ignis had been concerned at first, this new person who had blown into Noctis' life with all the subtlety of a hurricane. But it had become quickly clear that Prompto's attentions had been pure. 

Prompto downs the rest of his drink and grins brightly. And before Gladio knows it Prompto has his fingers around his wrist and is tugging him away from the counter. "Come on, let's dance!"

_ I don't dance  _ is left unsaid as Gladio finds himself being pulled into the crowd, Prompto’s blond hair like a beacon in the darkness. 

Gladio has no idea what he's doing. Hundreds of ways to take a man down? No problem.  Whatever secret language of movement everyone in the crowd seemed to be in on? Totally lost. He hears Prompto laugh, but there's nothing vindictive about it, and then he feels hands on his hips, urging him to move. And suddenly it's easy. Prompto moves against him, he moves back. It makes  _ sense _ . 

"See? Not so bad, right?" Prompto says as he moves his hands from Gladio's hips to loop around his neck. 

Gladio smiles, lets his own hands roam freely until his fingers curl around Prompto's hip bones - dusting against the bare skin between the jeans and the shirt. It's less dancing and more just… swaying in time to a beat and he figures he's got that down. "Not so bad," he agrees and Prompto grins  _ that _ grin again. 

Okay… maybe he had a  _ little  _ bit of a thing. 

Gladio can feel the others on the dance floor as they bump into each other in the small space.  But he barely notices, his gaze locked on the lithe blond dancing against him. The space between them becoming non existent as Prompto grinds against him, trails his hands down Gladio's neck and shoulders, along biceps and then back up again. Prompto slots a leg between Gladio's and looks up at him from under dark eyelashes. 

Gladio doesn't  _ do _ this. This half dance half grind on the dance floor. He doesn't do sixteen year olds running their hands all over his body as they look up at him with eyes dark with gin and lust. He doesn't cup the firm asses of sixteen year olds on the dance floor and he sure as hell doesn't give them a squeeze at the encouraging moan. He doesn't use that to pull them in closer, grind down on that leg they jammed shamelessly between his own. He doesn't get half fucking hard in the process. 

And he sure as hell doesn't make out on the dance floor like he was someone who  _ wasn't  _ Shield to the Crown Prince. 

Except right then... he  _ does.  _

Prompto’s mouth is like fire against his. Insistent and commanding. Gladio brings a hand up, cups the back of Prompto's head as they kiss. And he's sure it looks as lewd as it feels, nothing chaste about it. All open mouths and tongues darting in to explore, to taste. And Gladio's head is spinning. All to do with Prompto and not the alcohol running through his blood. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Prompto asks as they break apart - Gladio almost misses the question, distracted by the sheen on Prompto's lips. 

"Yeah -" a pause. "Uh shit, wait -" he groans a little and frowns. "My dad's at home, Iris too." He realizes too late he really should have moved out by now. But then it's never really mattered until now. 

Prompto grins. "No worries, Big Guy," he starts, "we can go to my place, no ones home."

And it's said so casually that it's not until much later that Gladio realizes  _ that isn't right.  _

Prompto’s hand is warm in his as he leads them out of the club. And before Gladio can even really wrap his mind around what's actually  _ happening,  _ they're in the backseat of a cab. Prompto's rattled off an address and then suddenly Gladio's lap is occupied. Those lips are on his again and any coherent thought is lost to the wayside. 

Fingers glide over his undercut and he can't help the soft moan into Prompto's mouth at the feel. Another as those fingers reach the longer hair on top and tug. 

"You like that?" Prompto asks, a teasing glint in his eye. Like it wasn't obvious with the moan, the buck of his hips up. 

"Yeah… yeah I like that," Gladio answers nonetheless, surprising even himself with the roughness of his voice.  He slips a hand behind Prompto's neck and drags him back down to kiss. His other hand moving up Prompto's thigh, along the crease where it met hip. And he smirks against Prompto's lips as the move earns him a shudder from the lithe body on his lap. 

Prompto’s hips roll forward and if Gladio had been half hard in the club he was all the way there now. His hands slipped under the hem of Prompto’s shirt, feeling the warmth of the skin underneath. He can feel every node of Prompto’s spine, the dips of ribs -  _ too skinny _ he can't help but think with a twinge of worry. Can't help but think maybe he should get Prompto to come with Noctis some days, put some muscle on that frame, teach him how to throw a punch in case he'd ever have to…    
  
But the thoughts are lost as Prompto grinds down against him and Gladio groans at the feel, the friction against his achingly hard dick, the way he can feel Prompto just as hard through the skin tight jeans. "Shit.. Prom…" he mutters out as he drags his mouth along the column of Prompto's neck.  It feels good  - so fucking good - and his head is absolutely spinning in the best possible way. Every inch of his body hyper aware of the blond grinding against his lap, of the fingers in his hair, the ones that ventured down his side.    
  
Idly he wonders if Prompto can  _ tell  _ \- if it's obvious that he's never really  _ done this _ before. That this is so far past the sloppy kiss here and there over the years, that he's never gotten this far, this heated. That his whole life has been so wrapped up in his duty and his calling, in his place in the larger scheme of things that everything else just… didn't  _ matter _ . Didn't happen. That he was nineteen and only ever kissed two other people in his life.    
  
Prompto stills as the cab starts to slow, grins as they pull apart and reaches into his pockets - how the hell  _ those _ pants had pockets was beyond Gladio - to pull out some bills. Gladio puts a hand on Prompto's arm, stopping him from handing it over and digs out his card instead to hand to the driver. Tips very well, both for having to put up with the show and hoping to buy a bit of discretion should the driver have recognized who he was.   
  
They stumble into the house, kicking off shoes at the door and Prompto's hands are all over him as they kiss in the foyer messily. Gladio moves his hands to cup Prompto's ass and lifts him up, the blond quickly wrapping his legs around Gladio's midsection.  Gladio presses him up against the wall, earning a moan as they part briefly. "Where to?" Gladio asks.   
  
"My room's the first one down the hall," Prompto directs and he laughs as Gladio  _ carries _ him there. "Show off," he teases as they make their way.   
  
Gladio just grins. "Hey, you got it, flaunt it," he replies, faking a confidence he didn't really have at the moment. 

Prompto's hands eagerly tug at the hem of Gladio's tank top when he's set down in his room, pulling at the garment with impatience and Gladio helps him take it off. He watches as Prompto's eyes - still so bright - roam over his chest with open admiration, lower lip between his teeth. And okay, that's more than a little hot. And okay, that more than a little stokes all those lingering thoughts he's had about Prompto since they met.    
  
"You're so fucking hot," Prompto whines out and Gladio can't help but laugh a little at the tone.   
  
"Yeah, you're not too bad yourself," he points out. Prompto doesn't say anything - and Gladio wants to push it but before he can Prompto's mouth is hot against his pec, pressing open kisses across the muscle, over the lines of the in progress tattoo. Then wrapping around a nipple and Gladio can't help the moan at the sensation, another as Prompto's tongue flicks the sensitive nub.    
  
Prompto works his way down, tailing his mouth over muscle and skin, and falls to his knees. Those eyes - those  _ fucking eyes  _ \- look up and Gladio's pretty sure he could have come right there from that look alone. As it is he's thankful for the closed door behind him, the only thing probably keeping him upright.    
  
Prompto makes quick work of his belt and fly and before Gladio can even really catch up to what is happening - his pants are pooling around his ankles and Prompto's mouth is torturously close to the very prominent bulge in his boxer briefs. But it's that which sobers him up a little. "Prompto - wait - " he starts breathlessly. "Are you, you sure?" he asks.   
  
"Yeah, fuck yeah," Prompto breathes out as he all but nuzzles into Gladio's crotch, getting a whimper from the man above him.    
  
"You've - you've been drinking," Gladio points out, hands flexing against the door as he tries to keep his mind straight with Prompto's ministrations. And it's not that he wants to back down it's just - suddenly so very  _ real _ what is happening and he can't help the spiral of concerns. It was  _ Prompto _ . Noctis' friend. Noctis'  _ sixteen year old friend _ and the last thing Gladio wanted was to take advantage. "We don't have to - we can stop," he continues. "Have you ever done this before?" he rattles out after.   
  
Prompto leans back on his heels and looks up at Gladio. "I've been drinking but I'm not drunk," he address the first. "And yeah, course I have," he says as he leans forward again to start pressing the lightest of kisses against the waistband of Gladio's boxer briefs. "Haven't you?"   
  
Gladio stills above him at the question - he doesn't really  _ mean _ to, it just happens.   
  
Prompto leans back again, eyes going wide as Gladio can  _ see _ the pieces clicking into place. "Oh -" a soft sort of noise, and then quickly his lips curl into a mischievous grin. "Never?" he asks, brow raised.   
  
Gladio shakes his head.    
  
"But you're…  _ you _ -" Prompto replies, nose wrinkling in confusion. "You're like the hottest guy ever -"   
  
Gladio shrugs, rubs a hand sheepishly across the back of his neck. "Just - I dunno - never really found the time I guess," he answers. He knows the Glaives and the other Crownsguard members fuck around with each other, with random pick ups from the bars and clubs but it'd just - never felt like an option. He wasn't just some Glaive or some Guard, he had a different sort of reputation to uphold, a different sort of all consuming duty laid at his feet. And it wasn't like he had decided to  _ wait _ necessarily, just that life was busy and before he knew was nineteen and never been touched outside his own damn hand.    
  
Prompto nods, understanding on his face. And a complete lack of judgement for which Gladio was relieved. "Do you -" Prompto pauses, wiggles a little where he sits back on his heels, "Do you want to?" he asks.    
  
Prompto's expression is so open as Gladio looks down at him and it's so easy to see every flicker of thought and emotion, so easy to know all he'd have to do is say so and they'd back off and it would be  _ fine  _ \- that Prompto would never think less of him for it. That this would only go as far as he wanted. And while Gladio never had any grand notion of who he might take this step with, how he would get there. The circumstances around it and all that it entailed he suddenly realizes there would never be a better time, a better circumstance. A better  _ person _ than the one on his knees in front of him.    
  
It was maybe a silly, cheesy notion - like something out of the trashy books he liked.    
  
"Yeah - I wanna -" Gladio answers, letting a hand card through Prompto's hair, pushing it off his forehead. "Fuck, Prompto I want to," he adds, fingers curling tighter in those blond locks as Prompto took the words as an invitation to drag his hand up the inside of Gladio's thigh.    
  
"I'm gonna take such good care of you," Prompto murmurs as he leans forward again, mouthing at Gladio's dick in his boxer briefs.   
  
Gladio hisses a sharp breath at the first feel of Prompto's mouth - even with the cloth still between them. A whimper as Prompto repeats the motion. "Prompto…" he all but whines out, Prompto's hand sneaking up his leg to fondle his balls and Gladio's not sure how he's even going to last when it feels this good and his fucking underwear isn't even off.    
  
Fingers tug at the waist of the boxer briefs, deftly pulling them down his hips and he steps out of them to let them join the pile of clothes at his feet. Prompto licks a line up the underside of his cock and Gladio moans in encouragement. There's a teasing swirl of Prompto's tongue over his slit and then suddenly he's enveloped in the warmth of Prompto's mouth. And it feels  _ incredible _ . 

"Prom - fuck - that feels so fucking good -" he manages to get out and forces himself to keep from letting his head fall back, he wants to see, wants to watch. Wants to enjoy the image in front of him, those lips stretched wide around his cock, taking it all in as Prompto fucking  _ stares up at him  _ as he starts to bob his head back and forth.    
  
It was hotter than any porn he'd ever watched in his life.   
  
Prompto's cheeks hollow and Gladio groans at the sudden suction. It's hotter and tighter than his hand ever could have been and he's about to absolutely lose his mind. His fingers in Prompto's hair flex and tug, and Prompto comes off of him with a  _ pop _ , smiles encouragingly. "You won't break me, Gladio," he says, voice rough. "I like it."   
  
And that's really all Gladio needs to tighten his grip, to  _ move _ Prompto's head up and down as Prompto sucks him down. Gladio can feel him swallow around the tip of his cock and he groans lowly. "Prompto…" he whimpers out, legs shaking as he gets closer and closer. "I'm close, so fucking close," he warns as Prompto keeps working his cock, taking him all the way in, his nose brushing against the coarse hairs as the base. And Gladio knows it's  _ supposed _ to feel good, having someone go down on you. He's seen enough porn, heard enough locker talk. But he can't help but think this is beyond just  _ good _ , that this was fucking  _ amazing _ and he's probably going to be ruined for the next person really.   
  
Prompto reaches a hand behind his head, curls over Gladio's as Gladio starts to loosen his grip and holds their hands there. His eyes meet Gladio's, seem to say  _ don't you dare pull back _ and that's all it takes for Gladio to come, spurting down Prompto's willing throat with a low moan as the world goes white.   
  
Prompto's hand has replaced his mouth as Gladio starts to come back to his senses, and he knows he's never come that hard. Ever. His breath in ragged gasps as he looks down at Prompto, the most endearing expression of pride on the blonds' face. Gladio grins a little, which turns to a breathless laugh as he lets his head fall back against the wall. "Shit, too much," he gets out as the hand gently stroking him starts to go from good to overstimulation and Prompto's motions halt. "Fuck, Prom, that was incredible," he gets out and lifts his head again to look down at Prompto, a flush over the other's cheek making those damn freckles pop out even more.   
  
Prompto laughs softly in return, presses his lips to the inside of Gladio's thigh and scrambles up to his feet. "Yeah?" he asks, looping his arms around Gladio's waist.   
  
Gladio ducks his head down, drops a few kisses against Prompto's neck and nods. "Yeah." He kisses up Prompto's neck, along his jaw and the finds Prompto's mouth with his own. There's a bit of a taste in Prompto's mouth - salty - that he realizes is the aftertaste of his own release and damn if that wasn't hot. His arms wrap around Prompto and he pulls the other in flush against him. "You're wearing too many damn clothes," he mutters against Prompto's lips as they break apart.   
  
Prompto grins. "Well maybe you should fix that, Big Guy," he says cheekily and Gladio laughs at the words.    
  
Gladio's fingers wrap around the hem of Prompto's shirt and tug it up and off of the slender blond. And he takes a moment to let the pads of his fingers trace the line of freckles, the ones he's always wondered how far they go and Prompto's breath hitches a little at the touch. His hands move down, thumb brushes over a dusty nipple, appreciating the way it hardens and rises under the touch.    
  
His hands drag down Prompto's sides, watching as goosebumps form in the wake and then he slides them to work at the belt around Prompto's hips. Which is kind of awkward he realizes, trying to get a belt off someone else, but he undoes the buckle and leans his head down to kiss Prompto as his fingers work at the fly of the jeans. Which proves more awkward, and more difficult because the pants are so fucking  _ tight _ . They break apart after a good minute of Gladio's awkward fumbling, both laughing at the predicament.    
  
"Uh, sorry, they're kind of a pain," Prompto says and takes a step back to wrestle his jeans, tugging them down and hopping and skipping a bit to get them off from around his ankles. It's kind of adorable Gladio can't help but think, the flustered blush from Prompto as he does so, the hop skip, the triumphant grin when he's finally standing there nude. 

Gladio arches a brow as he realizes something. "No underwear?" he asks with a teasing tone.

Prompto chuckles. "Yeah, well… pants were too tight," he excuses with a shrug and steps back into Gladio's space to tug at his wrist.    
  
Gladio is more than willing to be tugged toward the bed, turned so the backs of his legs are against the mattress and he sinks down to sit on the edge as Prompto pushes on his shoulders. Prompto grins as he steps a leg on either side of Gladio's lap, and even still Prompto barely has to lean down to capture Gladio's lips.    
  
Prompto settles himself onto Gladio's lap and moans into the kiss as his cock - rock hard and leaking at the tip - brushes against Gladio's abs. "Have I mentioned you're so fucking hot?" he asks rhetorically as he pulls back a little to roll his hips forward, watching with dark eyes as his dick moves against the taut muscles of Gladio's stomach. Gladio's breath hitches at the sensation, and he  _ just  _ came but he can already feel his cock twitching at the feel of it, at the  _ visual _ of it. 

"Damn," Gladio breathes out, palms splaying across Prompto's back.    
  
Prompto leans forward, licks at Gladio's lip before kissing him, all open mouthed and filthy as he keeps rubbing his cock up against Gladio's abs. He manages to slip a hand between them, fingers curling around Gladio's cock and stroking a few times to get him fully hard again. "You trying to kill me," Gladio asks with a teasing tone as he breaks from the kiss to groan.    
  
"I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I?" Prompto retorts. With Gladio's dick hard again in his hand he shuffles a little, leans to the side to open his nightstand drawer and pulls out a thing of lube. Gladio watches as Prompto flips open the lid and squirts some into his palm. He hooks a leg around Gladio's back and reaches between them, taking both of their cocks in hand.    
  
"Fuuuuuck," Gladio exhales out as Prompto moves, slowly, sliding his dick against Gladio's in the grip of his hand.    


"Feels good - right, Gladio?" Prompto asks as he watches Gladio's mouth fall open at the next drag.   


"You know it does," Gladio replies, a hand still around Prompto's back to keep him from falling backwards, his other moving behind him and onto the mattress to steady them.

Prompto grins and starts to move in earnest. Hips snapping up and thrusting his cock against Gladio's as his head falls back. Gladio's touched himself before, he's jacked off more times than he could even count and while this really wasn't that much different he can't help but think - hand around his dick. It  _ feels _ so much different. Prompto's fingers deft and slender, the drag of Prompto's cock against his, the way it's just so much  _ more _ . So many more sensations - the feel of Prompto's skin under his hand, the way Prompto moans as he moves, the way the heads of their cocks brush against each other, the shudder Prompto gives as they do.    
  
Gladio watches as Prompto moves, the lines of his body, the flush that creeps down his chest as he gets himself off. He ducks his head, peppers kisses anywhere his lips can meet - over freckles and flush, flicks at a nipple with his tongue, sucks a mark into his collarbone.    
  
Gladio's hips buck up to meet Prompto's thrusts and he uses that hand around Prompto's back to pull him in closer. Their lips meet - not really a  _ kiss _ but just contact as the thrust together, as they both get closer and closer to that edge. 

Prompto comes first, hot spurts between them, painting his hand and their stomachs and Gladio moans at the way he can feel Prompto's dick twitch against his own, the fucking  _ intimacy _ of that and he's not far behind. But he's careful to keep a good grip on Prompto - boneless in his embrace - certain to keep him from falling backwards and tugging him forward instead.

Prompto collapses against Gladio, his grip on their cocks loosening as they shake and shudder together, as their breaths come in ragged hitches and little moans. "Shit…" Prompto breathes out after a long moment with a soft laugh, lifts his head off Gladio's shoulder and reaches his clean hand to rake his fingers lightly over Gladio's undercut. Gladio hums at the motion, trails his fingers down Prompto's spine. 

Their release between them feels tacky as it dries but Gladio still makes a soft noise of protest as Prompto starts to get up. "Be right back," he assure Gladio and heads out the room to the bathroom down the hall. Gladio can hear the sound of water running and then Prompto returns with a wet wash cloth, his own stomach still a bit wet from washing himself in the bathroom. 

Gladio takes the offered cloth and wipes at the drying mess on his stomach, Prompto takes it back and tosses it into the hamper. 

There's an awkwardness that starts to settle in and Gladio's fingers flex against the edge of the mattress, not quite sure what to do now. Not quite sure what the protocol was in these kinds of situations. 

"I - I can call you a cab?" Prompto offers and averts his gaze when Gladio looks up at him. "Or you can stay, I mean you don't have to stay it's cool if you wanna take off -" 

Gladio interrupts the ramble by curling his fingers around Prompto's wrist. He smiles when Prompto looks back up at over at him. "I want to stay," he says and tugs on Prompto's arm. 

Prompto grins brightly - and Gladio can feel a warmth spread through him at the sight - and moves to the bed and they shuffle to scoot under the covers. It's cramped but Gladio doesn't mind, lets his fingers trail a line up and down Prompto's back. It's nice. Too nice maybe. Prompto laying half on top of him, bare skin against bare skin. Gladio smiles to himself. 

"Man… I can't believe I took your virginity," Prompto says after a while, breaking the easy silence and laughs. 

Gladio groans. "Ugh I hate that word," he says but laughs a little despite himself. 

"What? Virginity?" Prompto laughs again. "Hey if it's any consolation I don't think anyone ever looked at you and though virgin," he lifts his hands to make air quotes at the word virgin.

Gladio presses his hand to his face with another groan. "You're the worst."

Prompto turns his head and kisses Gladio's chest. "That's not what you were saying earlier," he points out with a cheeky grin as he rests his chin on Gladio's chest. 

Gladio smirks. "If I'd known you'd be this smug about it…"

"Hey come on now, it's not everyday you get to take the virginity of the guy you've been secretly crushing on for ages," Prompto points out, a shy smile on his face. 

Gladio pauses, let's the words sink in and smiles softly as he reaches to trail his fingers across the dusting of freckles on Prompto's cheekbone. "Really?"

Prompto turns into the touch. "Yeah, really."

Gladio's hand shifts to cup Prompto's cheek and his thumb rubs softly against his skin. "Me too," he says. "I - I mean I like you too." Gladio smiles as the words earn him a bright grin from Prompto. "Can I take you out tomorrow? Breakfast maybe?"

Prompto shifts, moves over Gladio more and leans down to kiss him slowly, hands moving to thread in the longer hair above his undercut. "I'd like that," he says as he pulls back. Grins with a certain glint in his eyes. "But now about we make it brunch," he says, a suggestive tone to the words as he leans in to kiss Gladio again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me on [tumblr](http://downrightfierce.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
